Spending Time at the Amusement Park, the Toji Way
Event Duration: October 22, 2018 6:00 PM - October 30, 2018 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to November 6, 2018. Background Event Details Story Quests Event Map Schedule * Break Area ** October 22, 2018, 6:00 PM - October 23, 2019, 11:59 PM ** October 28, 2018, 12:00 PM - October 30, 2019, 11:59 PM * Stab Area ** October 24, 2018, 12:00 PM - October 25, 2019, 11:59 PM ** October 29, 2018, 12:00 PM - October 30, 2019, 11:59 PM * Slash Area ** October 26, 2018, 12:00 PM - October 27, 2019, 11:59 PM ** October 29, 2018, 12:00 PM - October 30, 2019, 11:59 PM * Event quests are closed at 12:00 AM - 11:59 AM on October 24, 26 and 28. * All event quests are open on October 29, 2018 at 12:00 to October 30, 2018 at 11:59 PM. * Amusement Park Challenge and Bonus Missions (Break) are available at the following times: ** October 28, 2018: 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM, 6:00 PM - 6:59 PM, 11:00 PM - 11:59 PM ** October 29, 2018: 7:00 AM - 7:59 AM, 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM, 6:00 PM - 6:59 PM, 11:00 PM - 11:59 PM ** October 30, 2018: 7:00 AM - 7:59 AM, 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM, 6:00 PM - 11:59 PM * Amusement Park Challenge and Bonus Missions (Stab and Slash) are available at the following times: ** October 29, 2018: 7:00 AM - 7:59 AM, 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM, 6:00 PM - 6:59 PM, 11:00 PM - 11:59 PM ** October 30, 2018: 7:00 AM - 7:59 AM, 12:00 PM - 12:59 PM, 6:00 PM - 11:59 PM Event Maps Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Mirja Kitora (Casual) - Event Point Gain + 30% * 3★ Suzuka Konohana (Casual) - Event Point Gain + 20% * 3★ Maki Shidou (Casual) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Yume Tsubakuro (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Chie Setouchi (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Mihono Asakura (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Yomi Satsuki (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Mai Yanase (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Kaoru Mashiko (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 5% Support Members * 4★ Chie Setouchi (Casual) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Tsugumi Ban (Casual) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 3★ Chinami Kamo (Casual) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Hiyori Juujou (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ Emily Watanabe (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ Sayaka Itomi (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Shiho Himeno (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 3% * 3★ Kinuka Mizushina (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 3% * 3★ Keiko Hashi (Halloween) - Event Point Gain + 3% Ranking Details Players who participate in the event are also listed under a ranking system based on the amount of Event Points they accumulate throughout the event duration. This ranking is finalized at the end of the event duration, with rewards corresponding to the player's final ranking distributed to all participating players. A player's current rankings refreshes in-game every five minutes. Ranking Achievements Limited-Time Missions Rewards Event Point Rewards Amusement Park Balloon Item Exchange Shop Amusement Park Balloon (Slash) Amusement Park Balloon (Stab) Amusement Park Balloon (Break) Ranking Rewards Category:Events